Brothers Forever
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Mokuba challenges Seto to a duel for his company and his right to challenge Yugi


I don't own these characters or lyrics and don't profit from them. (I'm not one hundred percent sure on the Duel Monster's rules so don't' go fan-boy on me and point out every mistake okay?)  
Brothers Forever By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his desk staring at the computer screen data from the Battle City tournament. He'd been pouring over it for weeks and comparing it to the information from the Duelist Kingdom. He just couldn't see how he'd lost to Yugi. He'd had the god card, his dragons. everything he should have needed. "Big bother?" Mokuba said. "Not now Mokuba." He said, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "But you said you'd take a look at the new program I've been working on for your computer game." "Later Mokuba." He said again. Mokuba watched his brother for a moment before lowering his head and turning to walk away. "Okay Seto, I'll show you later." He carefully shut the door after him as he left. "A little hard on the kid weren't you boss?" The computer's AI asked. "He'll get over it." Seto said. "Replay the duel between Yugi and that first Rare Hunter."  
  
Mokuba lay on his bed staring at their ceiling. On his wall was a poster of his brother. It was signed and showed Seto, as he'd appeared the day he claimed the title of world champion. "What's happened to you brother?" Mokuba asked the picture. "Why won't you just let it go?" Mokuba remembered that at one time Seto had wanted to be the best so that he could be sure to protect his little brother. Then he'd been defeated time and again by Yugi. Mokuba honestly believed that Seto had started out just to make sure he could still protect him. Now though it was just a matter of pride. It wouldn't have been so bad except that Yugi was obviously a superior duelist. Even if Seto beat him he'd probably insist on dueling again and again just to make sure he wasn't slipping. If he lost it would just make it worse. He'd be really pissed if he knew that Mokuba was hanging out with Yugi and his friends on the weekends and after school. Not that he was likely to. Seto hadn't spent more than five minutes in his brother's company since the tournament. Mokuba had once blamed Yugi for that, until he'd found out that Yugi and his friends hadn't given Kaiba a second thought in months. They hadn't taunted him and in the end Yugi had tried to be Seto's friend. He'd even saved them all when Seto's ex-business partners had tried to take the company away from them by trapping them inside Seto's computer game. The same one Mokuba had been tinkering with. He got off of his bed and walked over to the state of the art computer his brother had set up for him. "Access files: Mokuba's monsters." A list came up alone with graphics of the monsters Mokuba had been coming up with. Since Pegasus's disappearance there hadn't been any new monsters and since his company had merged with Kaiba Corp. when Pegasus had been trying to take it over nobody had come up with any new ones. So Mokuba had taken it upon himself and began designing his own monsters with the help of several manga artists and a lot of books on monsters, science fiction, and just some ideas from Yugi and his friends. The booster packs had been selling out all over. Mokuba sent the message then turned off the computer after a moment and took out the deck of cards he'd collected. It contained none of his own designs. Every card had been given to him by his brother and designed by Pegasus himself. Seto had dozens of cards in his deck and could probably beat Mokuba hands down.  
  
But there was only one way to get his brother back and Mokuba was willing to risk it. Yugi had taught him to never give up and to believe in the heart of the cards. Seto had taught him that family was the most important thing a person could fight for. As a Kaiba there was only one thing he could do. well besides threaten jump off of a building. Taking a practiced swing at his martial arts training dummy he stepped out  
  
"Hey boss, you have an urgent email from your brother." The computer's voice said. "I don't have time for that right now." "You might want to look at this one boss. It says here he challenges you to a duel." "What!" Kaiba pressed a button on his console and a window opened.  
  
The computerized voice switched to Mokuba's and began reading the letter. "Big brother, I love you. You're killing yourself over nothing and I won't let it go on any more. I've recently purchased ten percent more of Kaiba Corp. stock and am now the owner. "If you want your company back, then you'll have to duel me. Win and I'll give you back the company. Lose and you have to forget about ever dueling Yugi again or I'll sell the company off a piece at a time. I'll be waiting. You know the place. Bring a duel disk.  
  
"And don't blame Yugi for this either. He had nothing to do with this." Seto punched his fist into the desk. "How could he do this to me? My own brother." "Well I might point out that you haven't spent much time with him lately." The computer began. "Who asked you?" He snapped and turned it off. Reaching into his pocket he put his hand around his cards. "I'll find out what this is about. Then I can get back to finding a way to defeat Yugi."  
  
Mokuba stood at the park on the corner of third and main less than a mile from their old orphanage. When he and Seto had been there they'd snuck out at night when everyone else was asleep to take him there. There Seto had taught him how to pump his legs to keep going on the swing, while at the same time being always willing to push him if he asked. He spun Mokuba on the merry go round, sat on the other end of the teeter-totter and never forced him to stay up in the air. When they were too tired to continue they watched the stars for a while and Seto promised not to let anyone separate them, then they would walk back to the orphanage for another day. Mokuba was dressed in green: a T-shirt and green jeans with a green jacket. It was the outfit he used whenever he was in an official duel tournament. After all every duelist had one. On his wrist the duel disk gleamed brightly in the sunlight. Kaiba came around the corner. He was wearing his Battle City outfit. He did not look happy to be there. "Mokuba, what is all of this about." Mokuba stared at his brother's face and realized that it wasn't just their company he was risking. He was risking seeing the look on his brother's face that he had every time Yugi's name was mentioned. He wasn't sure if he could live with that, but it was too late to back out now. "You're killing yourself brother. I'm not going to let it happen." "It's none of your business Mokuba!" He said. "Just because Yugi is your new best friend. yes I know you've been hanging out with him." Mokuba flinched. "It has nothing to do with that. I have to defeat him!" "Why?" Mokuba yelled. "Yugi isn't the only one who beat you. Anyway you're rich. You own the company that makes the cards he plays with. Why can't you just be happy with that?" "You don't understand. It's something that has been waiting from millennia ago." "Yeah, I remember. But that's the past big brother. I'm not letting you throw this life away just because of something you did before. Now either surrender or duel!" He slapped his cards into the slot and the duel disk activated. "Fine Mokuba, if that's how it's to be." "You agree to my terms?" Seto nodded and inserted his card deck. "Oh yes." They drew their cards and the duel began. "I play disk magician in attack mode!" Mokuba said and slapped down a card. The he added another one face down. "And I'll lay this down too." The holograms activated and a disk appeared. Then it projected the image of a robot. Seto looked at the cards in his hand. "I play Giant Turtle who feeds on fire." A hideous turtle with sharp teeth that looked like it belonged in a Mario Brothers game appeared and attacked the magician. It disappeared in a flash and Mokuba's life points dropped from 2000 to 1950. "Then I'll activate my trap!" Mokuba said. "Just deserts!" Seto flinched as his life points went down five hundred points. "You're getting good at this little brother." "I learned from you bro." He slapped down another card. "Armored lizard!"  
  
Seto drew a card from his deck and then played two more. "Hyosube and I combine him with Horn of the Unicorn to raise his attack seven hundred points!" Mokuba's armored lizard was instantly struck by lightning. Back and forth they went, until each was down to exactly 200 life points. Mokuba reached for a card, watching Seto's face. For a moment he could swear he saw pride in his older brother's face, but he'd wiped it away too quickly. "Could it be I'm reaching him?" Mokuba asked himself. He placed two cards on the field. "I play Tri-Horned Dragon and play Rain of Mercy, raising both of our attack points back to 1200!" Kaiba watched his brother's face as the Insect Queen he'd played waited for his order he had on the field waited to attack. Enough eggs had powered it up, that it was only fifty points beneath Mokuba's dragon. He knew that Mokuba had four more Rain of Mercy cards in his deck. This duel could go on for hours.  
  
But for the first time he realized that he wouldn't mind. He was enjoying playing against his brother. He remembered when he had first discovered duel monsters and began spending their allowance on cards. They'd practiced on each other for years while the man who adopted them had been away at the office, producing the inventions he'd used Seto to come up with.  
  
The planned what they would eventually do to get the company over games like this. Seto had thought of is holographic stadiums when Mokuba had said, "I wish they were real. That would be so cool." He had developed his Duel Discs to give him an edge to getting his brother back from Pegasus. Drawing two more cards he looked down at him hand. Laying a card face down he grinned. "Make your move Mokuba." "Attack!" Kaiba flipped his face down card up. "Trap hole!" "Oh no!" A pit opened under his dragon and it disappeared. Mokuba looked flustered, but quickly recovered and put a card face down, then played an Ancient One of the deep forest in defense. Kaiba drew one more card. It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He looked at his brother and saw the grim look of determination. Something inside told him what he'd have to do end this. "Mokuba, I've enjoyed playing with you and I'm truly sorry to end this duel this way, but it has to be done." He took a deep breath and said, "I surrender." "Then I play a dragon capture. what?" Kaiba grinned and shrugged. "You win. No more Yugi Motto." "Seto. you mean it?" "Yes Mokuba. I give up. You win." Mokuba laughed and deactivated his duel disc. They both put up their decks. Mokuba then ran towards his brother and gave him a big hug. "Big brother." "I'm sorry about how I've been acting." Seto said and hugged him back. "It's okay. And I'll give you your company back. next month. Just to make sure you don't back out on our deal." "Great, then you can sit in on the board meetings." Mokuba winced. "Uh then again." Seto laughed and stood up. "Now weren't you going to show me your new computer program?" Mokuba nodded and took his brother's hand. "Sure. Come on, I'll race you home!"  
  
The end  
  
Tell me what you think at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
